


Hospital Walls

by wardenmages



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Talking about the hot dog incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: Reggie doesn’t know what he expected dying to be like, but he knows what he’s been told.Reggie watches the aftermath of the hot dog incident after he doesn't wake him in the hospital.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Hospital Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is not super graphic, but it is about the boys dying :(

Reggie doesn’t know what he expected dying to be like, but he knows what he’s been _told._ A bright light, someone welcoming him somewhere else, and other things he barely remembers from the mythology class he took before dropping out. 

There is no bright light.

There is no voice to calm him or arms pulling him in.

There are no weird monsters, there’s no river, there’s no weird old building.

He’s standing next to his hospital bed, staring down at his own body. The room is crowded with nurses, and some of them pass through him to get to the bed. He feels like this is a dream he’s had before, like he could wake up at any moment to Alex hitting him on the head with one of his sticks, with Luke and Bobby waiting right in front of him to scare him.

Another pair of nurses come in, and Reggie realizes he isn’t the only patient in the room.

Luke is in a bed across the room, and has his own team plugging tubes into his arms and putting the mask over his face like the one they gave Reggie. He’s so pale and it looks like he got socked in both eyes.

He doesn’t even know where Alex is. Reggie hopes he’s doing okay. Maybe he’s out in the waiting room, and... once Luke is better, they’ll have each other and Bobby. Reggie would be alone in whatever this was, but the guys would be together, and alive, and that was more important. And Reggie could just hang around and watch them, and his parents, unless there was like a real-life Ghostbusters who’d come and vacuum him up. 

Another person runs in and nearly knocks Reggie over with a hug, and he jumps back at the same time the other person does. Alex is staring back at him with his mouth hanging open.

“I didn’t go through you-”

“You didn’t go through me-”

They both interrupt each other then go silent. The nurses and doctors and whatever are all yelling and the beeping is going slower, and slower, and Reggie can’t tell if that’s really happening or if he just can’t feel time anymore. He can’t understand any of this - can’t accept it.

Everyone else went through him but Alex. He knows what that means. He doesn’t want to.

“You’re supposed to be okay,” Reggie blurts out, “you’re supposed to be better and waiting outside so when Luke is better you and Bobby can come visit, and-”

“I can’t,” Alex mumbles. “I didn’t... know what happened, but... we’re...”

“Dead,” they both say together.

Alex instantly bursts into tears, and Reggie instinctively jumps up to hug him, because at least they can still do that, and nothing has ever felt better than one of his best friends hugging him back as tight as he can. He glances over Alex’s shoulder at Luke’s bed.

The beeping is still slowing down.

Luke is supposed to get better.

The beep goes flat.

Luke sits up.

Luke doesn’t move. 

Luke is staring at them and glancing around the room with big eyes.

Luke looks white as a sheet.

Luke looks as good as he did during tech rehearsal that afternoon.

“Luke?” he asks in a whisper. Alex sobs loudly but doesn’t look up.

Luke sniffles. “Are you - are we...?”

“... Yeah.”

“All- all three of us.”

Reggie holds out his hand, and his face feels weird and cold and he knows he’s crying too, as it all hits him at once.

They’re dead.

Luke gets out of the bed, trying to avoid bumping into all of the people now just... cleaning up... until he passes through one and flinches back. Eventually he rushes over and takes Reggie’s hand and Reggie yanks him in to join the hug. They’re all crying now but it doesn’t... feel the same as it did before, and he doesn’t like it.

Alex grabs Luke’s shirt in his fist. “Bobby’s alone...”

“We’ll find him,” Reggie rambles, “maybe we can, I dunno, tell him? Or something? Can’t ghosts do that?”

“This isn’t like a movie,” Alex mumbles.

“We can try, right? And like our families and stuff...? I-I-I don’t know what to do, but like, that seems right, right?”

Luke knocks his head against Reggie’s and squeezes his hand. “Yeah, we can... We should.”

Reggie looks up at the doors to the hospital room and then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is based off of an Among Us screenshot from a friend on discord, thank you Reggie for giving me an excuse to write about this since it was only a matter of time until I did it but the prompt helped uwu
> 
> This is my first and only JATP fic so far so hopefully I wrote the boys well !!


End file.
